Across the Dark, Night Sky (Part I of the Reyna Ren Trilogy)
by PopCornAddict16
Summary: A Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Rewrite What if Rey was raised by Palpatine? What if she never grew up Jakku? What if she met Ben at the beginning of his apprenticeship under Snoke? Will they fall in love or will it only lead to heartbreak?
1. Prologue

**PROLOG****UE**

_My Love,_

_I'm so sorry that it has come to this. I did not want to leave you, but I could not take it anymore. I have been feeling a pull to the light, and it gets stronger each day, it has reached the Supreme Leader's attention. I did not want to take you away from your destiny. So I had to remove myself from the equation. _

_I love you more than life itself, so I had to let you go, so as not to hold you back. I hope you will come to forgive me someday, but will understand if you will not. _

_Just remember, I still believe in you._

_Love,_

_Rey_


	2. Chapter I

**CHAPTER ONE**

**25 ABY**

_Clank!_

The sound of wood hitting the training droids echoed in the training room as a small 10 year old girl hit the droid hard enough to leave a dent. She was going in for one more hit when she was interrupted by one of the few servants inside the Citadel.

She looked at the servant and said, "Yes?", with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"The emperor is looking for you and wishes to see you at the throne room, my lady." The servant informed her as she glanced at her nervously before looking back at the ground again.

The little girl nodded at the servant before turning back to the droid, hitting it one more time before going towards the racks to return the staff to its rightful place.

She left the training room and went straight to the Citadel's amphitheater, where the throne room is. She walked toward the throne and kneeled in front of it, her grandfather appearing from above as a mechanical arm brought him down a few inches above the ground.

She looked up to look her grandfather in the eye, the only family she had left. Her parents left her here, on Exegol, to suffer at the hands of the man she called grandfather. She resented them for it.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at her grandfathers cold, amber eyes. She rose to a standing position with her arms clasped behind her as she said, "Grandfather?"

Her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, gave her a smile before saying, "My granddaughter, heir to the throne of the Sith, it is time for your final test. A test to show that you are truly a child of the dark side."

She swallowed nervously at what he said, but faced him bravely. "I am ready, grandfather." She said with false confidence.

Her grandfather looked at her proudly before he maneuvered the giant mechanical arm again to face the audience before them.

"My granddaughter!" He said with a wave of his arm to where she was standing. "The future of the Sith, is ready to take her final test. Bring him in!" He addressed the crowed again before he commanded one of the guards to bring someone in.

She looked at the door to the side and when she saw it open, out comes her play pal Avi, the only companion she has in Exegol. She felt her breathing go faster as Avi looked at her, looking confused and scared for his life.

Palpatine looked at her and said, "He is your final Test, my child."

She looked at him with confusion and worry before he continued, giving his final command, "_Kill him._"

Avi screamed, struggling and trying to get away from the guard holding him down by his arm.

"Rey, _please_!" Avi begged, looking at her, before Palpatine shouted at him to be quiet. Avi followed his order before looking at Rey again, tears running down his face.

She looked at her grandfather again before looking back at Avi, knowing what she needed to do. She walked over to him and the guard, taking the guards blaster from it holster before firing at Avi, a direct hit in the middle of his forehead. She looked at him slumped to the ground, before handing back the guard his blaster and turning to face her grandfather.

He gave her a creepy, dark and proud smile before saying, "_Excellent_ child. Truly a child of the dark." He turned back to the audience and announced, "My one true heir, child of the dark, heiress of the throne of the Sith, _Reyna Palpatine_!"

The audience let out a deafening applause before her grandfather lowered himself down, ushering her to stand before the throne. He looked down at her before asking, "Are you ready for your first mission, Child?"

"Yes, grandfather. I will finish what you started.*"

* * *

A few days later, Rey found herself in the Niima outpost of Jakku, looking at all the sand before she was left at the care of Unkar Plutt. She stared at the ship flying away at the distance, before following Unkar to where she will be staying.

While across the galaxy, the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, which rose from the ashes of the Galactic Empire, felt an awakening in the force, he felt its raw power. The power as strong as the power of Darth Vader's grandson. He wanted to immediately seek out this person, and seek out he did.

‐--‐--

_4 months later..._

A small slip of a 10 year old girl, rummaged around the old Imperial Star Destroyer, looking for things to trade to Unkar Plutt for a ration. _That bastard. _Rey thought as she kept rummaging for parts.

She made her way back to the outpost. When she made it back, she went to a tent to clean up the items she scavenged when a pair of stormtroopers came marching in to the junkyard, asking for a little human girl.

One of the scavengers ratted her out and pointed at her direction. She saw them walking towards her and she was about to run away with the items she scavenged when she was suddenly held down by Unkar Plutt's men. She struggled against their hold, but they were bigger and stronger than her. She continued to struggle as the stormtroopers walked over towards them. When they reached her, she glared at them, shouting, "I didn't do anything!".

She was about to ask them what they wanted with her when an Upsilon-Class ship descended down towards the sands of Jakku.

Once the ship landed, a person that was dressed in a chromed version of the stormtroopers uniform, holding a blaster close to their chest. Once the person was standing in front of her, Rey looked up at the person with defiance. The person looked down at her before ordering Unkar's men to let her go. Rey noticed that the voice of the person speaking was of a woman's. The woman then kneeled down to Rey's level and asked with a gentle voice, "What's your name, child?"

Rey hesitated before answering, "I'm Rey."

"Well, Rey, what do you say we get out of here?"

"Go where? And what's in it for me?" Rey squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"To our base," The woman answered gently. "There you can have warm food, a comfortable room of your own and you wouldn't have to scavenge for a living anymore."

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

"You're a smart girl, Rey. My Boss, well, he senses that you have a very special gift. And he would like to help you master and hone that gift. Would you want that?" The woman, still kneeling, just looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Rey thought about the offer for a few moments, before answering, "Okay."

After answering, Rey grabbed her makeshift quarterstaff and followed her with the two stormtroopers following behind her to the Upsilon-Class Ship, and before she knew it, they were off to the sky.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the First Order's base in the Unknown Regions. They landed in the landing pad of the base. She took a look around and saw that there was a very big ship in construction on the other side of the base. As she was about to walk to it to take a closer look, she felt the woman grab hold of her arm to steer her to a different direction.

As they were walking down a hallway to the lift, she suddenly remembered that she doesn't know the woman's name, so she asks.

"My name is Phasma, Child. I'm a captain here in the First Order."

They got off the lift and Phasma guided her to the end of the hall where the durasteel doors where. The doors opened and Phasma led her inside where she saw a large man with graying hair, sitting in what looks to be a throne. Phasma bowed and left the room, leaving Rey alone with the large man and what looks to be his guards, all dressed in red with varying weapons.

She was beckoned closer by the man. Once she was standing directly in front of him, the man looked her over, before speaking.

"My child." He said with a gentle, chilling voice. "I feel the power growing within you. _Such raw power_. So strong. Tell me child, do you _feel_ it?"

She looked up at him, hesitant, before answering with a small voice, "Yes, and it scares me."

"Don't worry, Child. I will train you, if you will let me."

"Yes, I want to be able to control whatever this is inside me."

"You will be my protégé. You will be one of the greatest force users of all time."He said with pride. "I will provide everything you will need, in exchange for your loyalty. You will start training tomorrow."

And with that, Rey was dismissed and is led out by a stormtrooper who entered the room to escort her to her new quarters.

* * *

WORD COUNT: 1519

START DATE: 100120

END DATE: 150120

AUTHOR: PopCornAddict

FANDOM: Reylo

SERIES: Part 1 of 3 of Reyna Ren Series


End file.
